


Panic At The Twenty One Chemical Boys

by XXW



Series: Panic At The Twenty One Chemical Boys [1]
Category: All Time Low, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, Peterick - Fandom, Twenty One Pilots, Yaoi - Fandom, frerard - Fandom, jalex - Fandom, joshler - Fandom, my chemical roamce, rydon - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Hentai, M/M, Panic! at the Disco - Freeform, Yaoi, all time low - Freeform, fall out boy - Freeform, my chemical romance - Freeform, panic a the disco, twenty one pilots - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 12,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4752047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XXW/pseuds/XXW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry it's so short,<br/>I hope you like it<3</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short,  
> I hope you like it<3

Tyler walked into his new job with the posture of a banana and as much confidence as a slice of toast. He looked around and smiled. Despite his worries and anxiety he was working at a music shop and music was his passion. He suddenly found himself at a small piano. He glided his fingers across the ivory keys. He looked around and saw no one so, naturally, he started playing a bit.

He fooled around before getting into Imagine by John Lennon. He opened his mouth to sing but before anything came out, he heard “Hey, no fucking around with the-”

“JESUS FUCK!” He shouted, jumping up, slamming the keys and spinning around in an anxiety-fueled panic to see the most gorgeous, unnaturally red-haired man he’d ever seen. Tyler blushed and started hyperventilating; half from being startled and half from being caught playing by some hot red-head.

“-Instruments…” Red-head trailed off.

“I’m so sorry, I- I don’t-”

“New guy?”

“Uhh,” Tyler looked at his shirt with his new name tag on. “Yeah, th-that’s me…”

“Josh. Nice to meet you.” Josh held out his hand.

“Y-you too,” Tyler shook it. He blushed from the contact and ended the handshake a bit too fast. He looked down.

Josh smiled. “Don’t forget to clock in.”

“Oh, right! Uhh..”

“...Come on, I’ll show you.” Josh took Tyler into the back and showed him how to start the day as a salesman.


	2. And That’s How He Met One of His Best Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for typos and fuckups<3

Tyler sat alone at lunch. Again. He looked at his fellow classmates. He knew no one. It was only his second day of his senior year at a new school. He rested his face in his arms. You’re such a fuck up, Blurryface thought to himself as he dozed off.

    The bell rang and Tyler just groaned as herds of high schoolers fled past him into the soon-to-be crowded hallways. He got up and followed after they were all mostly gone. Gym class was next according to his schedule. He found his way to the gymnasium late so he decided to just stay in the locker room. He needed to catch up on his sleep anyway.

    “Hey queer, wake up,” He was pushed off the bench he was laying on and fell to the hard tile floor. “Do you like smelling guys asses?” Some jock-looking type spat at him.

    Tyler shook his head and reached up to grab the bench but accidentally grabbed the guy’s junk instead. He quickly recoiled and stood up, red-faced.

    “WHAT THE HELL?! DON’T FEEL ME UP, FAG!”

    “I wasn’t! I- I was-” He could feel the tears well up in his eyes.

    All of a sudden he heard “Shut the fuck up Brendon,” and saw josh come strolling in in just a towel, freshly washed hair dripping. “He’s with me, He’s cool.”

    “You know him?”

    “We work together.”

    “He grabbed my-”

    Josh leaned in to the brunette jock’s ear and said “cut the shit or I’ll tell everyone who the real fag is.”

    Brendon stiffened and blushed. “S-sorry.. Uhh..?”

    “T-T-T-” Tyler started to answer before Josh cut him off.

    “Tyler, are you okay?”

    “Dude, calm down, I didn't mean to make you so upset, I’m really sorry” Brendon said sincerely.

    Josh looked around. “Come with me.” He took the frantic boy to the equipment room and sat him down. “Tyler, calm down. Look at me. Breathe.” He did as he was told. He looked into those beautiful eyes and breathed. He found himself getting calmer with every breath. “You’re fine, keep telling yourself that. You’re here and I’m here and no one knows we’re here, nothing is gonna hurt you”

    After a little while Tyler finally calmed down and wiped his eyes. “How did you do that…? No one’s ever been able to help like that…”

    “My brother has anxiety, I help him cope. Are you okay?”

    “I… I think so.. Thank you.”

    “Any time,” He hugged the boy.

    “Uhh J-Josh?”

    “Yes?” He smiled.

    “You’re um… Still in your towel”

    Josh’s face turned red and he froze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like ^-^ 
> 
> ~XXW


	3. The "Gay Agenda"

    “Hey guys, this is Tyler,” Josh said, gesturing to the nervous wreck next to him. Tyler waved. In front of him were several boys. “This is, (in order,) Pete, Patrick, Gerard, Frank, Ryan and you know Brendon.”

    “Hey Ty,” Brendon stood up and pulled him into a hug. “How you been man?” He seemed like a completely different person from yesterday.

    “Fine,” he replied sheepishly. This must be the band room he thought. Josh pulled over some chairs and they sat.

    “Listen, I’m really sorry about yesterday. I know you’re not a fag-” Brandon started.

    “Heh, but you are,” Josh interjected with a mouth full of mystery meat.

    “Why you gotta out me like that?”

    Josh laughed and snorted which Tyler found totally fucking cute. “Wait so you’re… really gay?” He asked.

    “I-” Brendon was cut off again, this time by Gerard.

    “Yea, guess which one is his,” Gerard snickered. Tyler looked at Frank who pointed to a corner where a little brunette boy sat curled up, hiding his blushing face in his knees.

    “Shut up Gerard, you’re embarrassing him! Are you okay sugar?” Brendon knelt down and consoled the boy who just shook his head. Brendon took Ryan’s chin in his thumb and forefinger and brought his lips to the other’s. Ryan melted into the kiss and put his hands on Brendon’s chest. when they pulled away they pressed their foreheads together and smiled the cutest smiles at each other. You could really tell they were in love.

    “GAAAY” Gerard called.

    Ryan suddenly realized where he was and curled back up. Brendon shot a look at Gerard who just giggled.

    Tyler was confused. “Wait, so you’re all gay?”

    Patrick choked on his food before Pete started laughing.

    “No, just Bren and Ry but they’re not out so,” Josh put a finger to his lips. “Oh! and Pete.”

    “Yo,” Pete said, not paying attention.

    “I said you’re gay.”

    “...This is news?”

    Tyler laughed genuinely for the first time in a long time. This made Josh smile.

    Tyler looked at his smile and got nervous. “What? do I have something in my teeth?”

    Josh giggled softly and said “Yeah.” he reached out and touched the boy’s face, running his thumb along Tyler’s bottom lip. It was as soft as a pillow.

    Tyler blushed and looked down smiling nervously. “Thanks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any suggestions? 
> 
> ~XXW


	4. What's Up With Gerard And Frank?

    Gerard sat, staring at his phone.

    “What are you waiting for?” Frank asked.

    “For Jenna to text me. She said she wanted to come over too.” Right now it was just Frank and Gerard sitting on Frank’s couch.

    “And you didn’t ask me? It’s my house,” Frank said.

    “Dude she’s hot.”

    Frank rolled his eyes. “I’m gonna tell her not to come.” He grabbed the phone out of Gerard’s hands and started running. Gerard chased him around the house until Frank tripped, bringing them both to the floor. Frank held up the phone.

    Gerard laughed. “Give it back!”

    “No, she’s not coming over!”

    Gerard reached for the phone and ended up laying on top of his friend. Their eyes met. “You’re so gay,” Gerard said in a soft voice.

    “Not as gay as you” Frank raised his face closer and their lips met. Gerard put his hand on the back of Frank’s head to keep it from hitting the ground. They pulled away and laughed.

    “Only for you, Frank Iero,” Gerard cooed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short /).(\
> 
> ~XXW


	5. So Close Yet So Far

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I might be switching between couples like I did in the last chapter, hope you guys don't mind!  
> Back to the main plot!

    It was cold as Josh walked to Tyler’s house. He could see his breath as he exhaled. None of that mattered though when Tyler answered the door. His smile made Josh’s heart melt. They went inside and Tyler made them hot cocoa

    “I missed you,” was the first thing Josh had blurted out as the younger boy sat on the couch. “I- I mean at work,” He quickly corrected.

    Tyler giggled nervously, cheeks turning red. “Sorry,” He sniffled. “I was feeling a bit under the weather. It was only one day though.”

    “One day without you is like a year to me.” It had only been a month since they’d met but the bond between them had grown incredibly strong.

    “W-What do you mean?” He sneezed.

    “Are you okay Ty?” Josh asked. He now realized how sick the poor boy looked.

    “Yeah, just a bit tired.”

    “You didn’t have to say yes when I asked to come over you know.”

    “No, I wanted you to, I… I missed you too…” He admitted.

    Josh’s stomach was filled with butterflies. What was happening? He started to lean in. Was this really happening? When suddenly-

    “AHH-CHOO!” Tyler sneezed into his arm, elbowing Josh in the nose. “OH MY GOSH ARE YOU OKAY?! I’M SO SORRY!”

    “No, no I’m okay, bless you,” Josh blushed at how stupid he had been. As if he and Tyler were actually going to kiss. As if Tyler even wanted to kiss him.

    Tyler blushed. It was just your imagination, Tyler, Blurryface thought. No one would want to kiss a mess like you. He pulled some tissues out of his tissue box and held them under Josh’s nose, their eyes met.

    Josh’s face turned red. He hadn’t realized he was bleeding. He held his nose. “Oh boy.”

    Tyler giggled.

    “What’s so funny?”

    “You, your voice.”

    “I’m so glad you find this entertaining,” he said sarcastically.

    “I’m sorry it’s just so cute,” Tyler giggled nervously after he’d realized what he’d just said.

    Josh blushed but before he could say anything Tyler’s phone rang.

    “H-hold on a second,” Tyler answered the phone. “Hello?... Oh uhh well Josh is here… How did you…? Okay, come in I guess… You too.” He put the phone away. “That was Frank, he said he’s down the block and wanted to come over so…” he looked a bit sad.

    “Hey that’s cool,” Josh lied.

    “Yeah except I thought it’d be just you and me…”

    “It’s okay, we can-” Before he could finish his sentence, Frank walked in.

    “Damn it is chilly as hell outside!”

    “Hey,” Tyler said and josh waved, still holding his nose.

    “What happened?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry my chapters are so short guys /).(\
> 
> ~XXW


	6. Take My iPhone Too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I was going somewhere with the nose bleed in the last chapter.. I can't remember now... Oh well.  
> Okay so this one's a bit longer but I think you'll like it c;  
> Enjoy~

    Tyler sat at the piano in the store. He had gotten there before Josh so he knew no one was in the building. He played around before an image of Josh popped into his head. He smirked and started playing. Tyler hadn’t noticed Josh sneaking in. He didn’t want to disturb the thought process or scare Tyler like he had the first time they’d met.

   

“Sometimes you've got to bleed to know,

That you're alive and have a soul,

But it takes someone to come around to show you how

 

He's the tear in my heart, I'm alive,

He's the tear in my heart, I'm on fire,

He's the tear in my heart, Take me higher,

Than I've ever been.”

    Tyler stopped there, nothing else coming to mind. He wrote in his journal on the side of the piano and Josh opened and closed the front door, pretending he’d just gotten there.

    “Oh, hey Jishwa,” Tyler waved. Josh chuckled at the nickname.

    “Hey Ty. Whatcha writing?” He walked over and Tyler closed his book.

    “Nothing. Just a few thoughts.”

    “Music?”

    “Maybe.”

    Josh looked at the blushing boy. “I want to show you something. Come with me.”

    “But the store…”

    “We don’t open for another hour, don’t worry.”

    Tyler followed Josh to his car. “Where are we going?” He asked after getting in.

    “You’ll see.”

    “Okay,” Tyler yawned and slumped in the seat.

    “Tired?”

    “A bit..” Tyler eventually dozed off. Josh took note and carefully avoided the potholes in the road as not to wake him. Something came to his head. As he approached a stop light he grabbed Tyler’s notebook out of his backpack. He opened to the last page that was written in and wrote.

    "You fell asleep in my car, I drove the whole time,

But that's ok, I'll just avoid the holes so you sleep fine,

I'm driving here I sit, cursing my government,

For not using my taxes to fill holes with more cement”

    He put the book back and continued driving. When they finally got there, he carefully woke Tyler up.

    “Where are we?”

    “You’ll see. No peeking.” Josh got out and opened Tyler’s door. Tyler closed his eyes and Josh took his hands, both of them blushing. He led him carefully into a cave. It was still early so the sun was bright and warm against their backs on such a cold day. Finally they stopped. “Okay, open.”

Tyler opened his eyes and blinked. He looked around in awe at what a beautiful place he was in. “What is this place?”

    “Somewhere I go for inspiration. Figured you could use it too. I’ve never shown this place to anyone before.”

    “Wow… It’s so beautiful.”

“Yeah,” Josh stared at Tyler looking around. “Beautiful.” He climbed up onto one of the rock ledges and Tyler followed.

“This place is inspiring.” He took out his book and Josh looked away blushing, remembering his entry. Tyler ran his fingers over the letters not remembering writing it then smiled noticing it was Josh’s handwriting. Before he could say anything, Josh saw a ukulele in his backpack.

“Hey, you play uke?”

“Yeah, a little.”

“...Play me something.”

“What should I play?” He pulled the Ukulele out.

“Anything. The first thing that comes to mind.”

Tyler thought and smiled. He started playing and Josh recognized the song immediately. He turned red.

 

“Wise men say only fools rush in

but I can't help falling in love with you

Shall I stay

would it be a sin

If I can't help falling in love with you”

 

Josh loved the way Tyler looked when he sang. It was like he was in a totally different, serene universe.

 

“Like a river flows surely to the sea

Darling so it goes

some things are meant to be

take my hand, take my whole life too

for I can't help falling in love with you”

 

Tyler looked into Josh’s eyes now.

 

“Like a river flows surely to the sea

Darling so it goes

some things are meant to be

take my hand, take my iPhone too,

for I can't help falling in love with you

for I can't help falling in love with you.’

 

Josh didn’t clap. He didn’t say anything. Because all at once the butterflies in his stomach made him lean in and kiss Tyler’s lips. Tyler kissed back, the heat of their faces warming them up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHH THE KISS okay so, a few things:  
> I WENT TO A TWENTY ONE PILOTS SHOW (here in NY) A FEW WEEKS AGO<3 and I got inspired. Tyler kept calling Josh Jishwa it was adorable <3  
> also, he sang "Can't Help Falling In Love" and said "take my iPhone too" so... hence the chapter name and all.  
> aaand the inspiration for the cave was from this photo on instagram: https://instagram.com/p/8KBkLmFumU/?taken-by=tylerrjoseph  
> So yeah cx hope you all liked it!


	7. Joshler?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna be uploading a few chapters this time, sorry for typos and such, enjoy~

They fell asleep in each other’s arms for a half hour. Josh’s phone woke him up. 

“Shit, Ty, wake up, we have work.”

Tyler rubbed his eyes. “Oh crap I forgot!”

They hurried back to the store. Luckily there was no one waiting outside. 

The next day in school they both sniffled and sneezed. Pete nudged Patrick. 

“looks like someone got lucky.”

“Woah, did you?” Gerard asked.

“Me? No, why?” Josh asked.

“Tyler gave you his cold,” Patrick replied.

“No, we were just hanging out.”

Tyler blushed and hid his face in his journal. 

Josh quickly changed the subject. “Pete that shirt is huge on you.”

“Oh, that’s cause it’s Patrick’s,” He smiled and leaned on his best friend.

“And you’re sure you’re not dating?”

“Are you sure you’re not dating Tyler?” Patrick said.

Josh gulped. “No.”

Tyler grew sad. was that kiss just a mistake?  You’re a mistake  Blurryface whispered. He couldn’t take it. “I’ve gotta go,” he said, getting up and leaving. On his way out Ryan brushed by him. 

“Hey where’ve you been?” Brendon asked. 

“Planning.” Ryan replied.

“Planning what?” Brendon said.

“Oh just a birthday party.” 

“Who’s?”

“Tylers. Why was he leaving?”

Josh blushed at the name. He realized he’d never asked when his birthday was. There were a lot of things he didn’t know about his crush. Why  did he leave? “Hey guys I’m gonna go catch up with Tyler.”

“Awwwe, you guys are so cute! Your couple name will be Tysh. NO! Joshler!” Pete giggled.

Josh didn’t pay attention. He went to go find Tyler. 


	8. The First Song

    Tyler sat at the piano in the band room. He started playing a son he called “Implicit Demand For Truth.” The piano moaned and creaked with every chord he hit. 

Josh silently crept in. He sat the the drums and half way through he joined in. Tyler was too engulfed in the music to be startled. He thought it was his mind. He started singing.

“I know you're not a liar

And I know you could set fire

This day

Go ahead and make me look away

Strike me down

I am calling your lightening

Down from your dark hiding place

Go ahead and show me

Your face

 

Rain down

And destroy me

Rain down

And destroy me

Rain down

 

I mean no disrespect

I am simply very perplexed

By your ways

Why won't you let us

Use your name?

 

Rain down

And destroy me

Rain down

And destroy me

Rain down”

 

“Woah…” Josh said. Tyler turned quickly.

“...That was amazing.”

“I haven’t felt that alive in… forever.”

“Me either.”

“You’re seriously amazing Tyler.”

“ You’re  seriously amazing Joshua.”

“...You make me feel alive” He walked over to the piano and sat on the bench next to his crush. 

“...Did that kiss mean nothing to you?”

“What?”

“...Nevermind.”

“Because of what I told the guys…? That was just a cover, Ty. I don’t know if I wanna.. y’know…”

“...Be with me?”

“No, come out yet…”

“So you are gay?”

“I don’t know… I didn’t think I was… Until I met you. I’m sorry, you probably feel so weird being surrounded by gay couples.”

“Not at all, My two best friends from my old school where a gay couple. We did everything together. They were great… I miss them… But now I know how it feels… Y’know… to be in love with your best friend…” 

Josh blushed and got an Idea. “I… I love you too, Tyler.” He leaned in and kissed the boy.


	9. Surprise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mini chapters, sorry!

“Hey Ryan, everyone here?” Josh asked.

“Yep! except the birthday boy.” They clique was at Josh’s house. It was finally Tyler’s birthday. They heard a car door close. “Everyone! Get down!” All the party goers knelt to the ground as Ryan turned the lights off. Tyler knocked on the door. 

Josh answered. “Hey birthday boy,” He smiled.

“Hey,” Tyler smiled and looked down at what he was holding in his hands. “I bought a couple movies and stuff, figured we could have a quiet movie night.” He moved in to hug Josh romantically but before he could, Josh moved away and everyone jumped out. 

“SURPRISE!” They screamed.

“JESUS FUCK!” Tyler yelled. They laughed. He smiled wide. The clique gathered. 

“Happy Birthday!” Ryan shouted. 

“Thanks… did you do this?” Ryan nodded happily. Tyler walked in and greeted everyone before Josh came up to him with two boys. “JACK? ALEX?” Tyler smiled wide and hugged them.

“Hey, haven’t seen you in a while, has this place changed you?” Alex said.

“More than you would believe…” Tyler looked at josh and he blushed. 

“Happy birthday buddy,” Jack said. 

“I really is. I missed you guys so much. You have to visit more often… Hey how’d you… Who invited you?” 

“Oh yeah, that was your friend Josh’s great idea.” Alex said. 

“Happy birthday,” Josh chimed in. Tyler smiled and blushed. Jack and Alex looked at each other. 

The three of them caught up for a while before Alex fell sloppy drunk. 

“Hey, where’s the bathroom? I think he’s gonna puke,” Jack said,

“Jagk, Jagk, love me,” Alex moaned. 

“Uhh, right upstairs I think,” Tyler said. 

Jack helped Alex upstairs as Alex tried to make out with him the whole way. They came to a white door and opened it to see two brunette boys making out on a big white bed. Brendon and Ryan looked at the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh surprise indeed c;   
> xD I'm lame I know  
> What ever will happen? ;o stay tuned!


	10. This Liquor Got The Best Of Me

“Sorry!” Jack said, slamming the door and continuing down the hallway.

“FUCK!” Brendon said, pushing Ryan off of him to sit up. Ryan turned red and curled into a ball.

“They’re gonna tell everyone!” Brendon worried.

“It’s not that bad…” Ryan offered. 

“NOT THAT BAD?!”

“I- I mean they barely know us… They don’t even go to our school… So.. Who cares if they know… Right?”

“I CARE! I’M NOT GAY!”

Ryan buried his head in his knees and mumbled. 

“...Ryan you didn’t…”

He started the cry.

“WHY WOULD YOU TELL THEM?!”

“THEY DON’T KNOW US BRENDON! WHY IS IT SO BAD?!”

“I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU! THIS WAS OUR SECRET!”

“ YOUR SECRET!”

“I’M NOT GAY!” Brendon yelled and stormed out. Ryan sat there crying in his lap. Before anyone could catch him, Brendon was already out the door, in his car and down the street. 

“What was that about?” A drunk Gerard asked. 

“Mmm I don’t know,” Frank said, equally as intoxicated but more with gerard than alcohol. They continued to make out as people gathered around recording it and cheering. Josh came up behind Tyler and took his hand, leading him up to his room. Only once the door was closed did either of them speak. 

“Jesus, the liquor really got to them huh,” Tyler said.

“I’d say. Wanna watch a movie like you planned?” Josh gestured to his movie collection. Tyler walked over and picked out The Breakfast Club. 

Josh popped it in his DVD player and they sat together on the bed as if their bodies were made to fit into each other. 

Toward the end of the movie Tyler looked up at Josh. He was laying in his lap. Josh looked down. They kissed. Tyler was elated. Never in his life would be imagine he would be here in his love’s arms, in his bed, making out with him. 

 

The next day in school, Tyler texted Alex and Jack in a group chat. They told him about what they saw. He noticed Ryan just curled up, not touching his food. Suddenly Brendon walked over to the table with a girl on his arm. “Hey guys, you know Jackie. Jackie, this is the guys.”

“Hey,” She said. “Nice make out session you guys had,” She looked at Gerard and Frank.

“What?” Gerard said puzzled.

“You guys made out at the party” Josh said.

“Honey, I was so blacked out I don’t remember a thing,” Gerard said.

“Same,” Frank agreed. 

“It was hot,” Jackie smirked. 

“You’re hot,” Brendon kissed the girl.

Ryan got up and walked out. He started crying. 

“What’s his problem?” Brendon asked, knowing exactly what was wrong. He swallowed feeling guilty.

“I think he has a crush on me,” the clueless girl said. 

Josh rolled his eyes and went to find him. Tyler followed.

“I think I know where he went.” Tyler led Josh to the band room. 

There was Ryan, crying his eyes out.

“Ryan, what happened, why is Brendon being such a dick?”

“He- He- He-” 

“Alex and Jack caught them making out and Brendon I guess freaked out,” Tyler answered.

“Oh so he’s trying t cover his ass,” Josh said.

“He said he wasn’t gay… I guess he doesn’t love me after all,” Ryan said between quivering breaths. 

“Don’t say that, you guys have loved each other since middle school. He’s just scared, Ry,” Josh consoled.

“Middle school? Really?” Tyler asked.

“I know, long time right?” Josh answered. 

“I’ve loved him since we met… He told me he did too but… I guess that was a lie too huh... “

“Ryan, he writes songs about you, he does love you,” Josh said.

“So? Tyler writes songs about you…” Ryan said. Tyler and Josh both turned red. “You don’t think I hear you playing and singing away in here?”

“...Exactly…” Josh said. “Because… He loves me”

“Wha-” Tyler and Ryan said in unison before Josh placed a kiss on Tyler’s lips. 

“I knew it,” Ryan half-smiled.

“There’s that smile,” Josh said.

“So are you like a couple?” Ryan said.

Tyler looked at Josh who replied “...Yes. We are a couple.”

“We are?” Tyler asked smiling.

“I-if that’s okay with you…” 

“Of course it is.”

“Oh boy, wait ‘till the guys find out,” Ryan said.

“No, the guys can;t know… Not right now anyway…” Josh said

“Okay. You guys are so cute.” Ryan smiled.

“There he is,” Tyler hugged him. 

“It’s just a matter of time before Brendon comes crawling back, don’t sweat it Ry. He loves you,” Josh consoled the boy. 

“I guess… Thanks guys.”

“Any time,” Josh said.

“No problem,” Tyler said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE* Brendon is only being a dick because he's scared. It'll get better my lovelies<3


	11. Christmas Vacation Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some Peterick for you c;

Patrick held Pete in his arms as they relaxed in Patrick’s bed. Pete practically lived there with how often he came and stayed over. He wore black boxer-briefs and one of Patrick’s over-sized hoodies. Patrick wore only pink boxers It was morning. 

“You cold Pete?”

“Nah, not in your arms.”

Patrick smiled and hugged the boy closer. He looked out the window. It was snowing quite heavily. “Hey, it’s snowing. We should go skiing with the guys.”

Pete yawned. “Does that mean we have to get up?”

“Unless you wanna fuck.”

Pete blushed lightly and giggled. “How nice of you to ask before acting.”

“Come on, let’s call the guys.”

“You call them. No, text them. That way I can sleep.”

Patrick took out his phone and opened the clique’s group chat. He wrote “Skiing today?”

Pete’s phone vibrated. “Ugh, so noisy.”

The first to respond was Josh.

 

Patrick: Skiing today?

Josh: We have work today

Patrick: X-mas break? We’ll stay in the cabin.

Josh: sounds good

Gerard: I’m in

Ryan: You know I’m always down to ski

Frank: Are my skis at your place G?

Brendon: Can’t, Jackie and I have plans

Gerard: Yup

Josh: You’re an asshole Bren

Frank: Then I’m in

Brendon: What’d I do

Patrick: Brendon’s uninvited

Brendon: You’re the asshole

Tyler: Uhh… Idk how to ski

Ryan: WHAAAT?!

Patrick: Wut.

Gerard: What?

Frank: HOW ARE YOU ALIVE

Josh: I’ll teach you

Tyler: Josh, you don’t have to text me you’re right next to me

Josh: But it’s fun… Hey where’s Pete?

Pete threw his phone. “SHUT UP! JESUS CHRIST SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!”

Patrick: He’s… Busy

Tyler: Hey can I invite Alex and Jack?

Patrick: Sure

 

“What cabin? Tyler asked, going through the record pile.

“Oh, every winter we all rent this really nice cabin a few hours away. there’s 4 rooms and since there’s usually 7 of us we share the rooms. But I guess this year it’s gonna be 9 of us so Ryan’s gonna have to sleep on the couch… It also means less money to pay for each of us.” 

“Cool,” Tyler said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm what could happen in a cabin?   
> ;D


	12. A Room For Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet. Enjoy c:

A week passed and it was finally time to go to the cabin. Since Brendon wasn’t going Ryan decided to carpool with Pete and Patrick. The snow was thick and about one and a half feet tall. The first people to get there were Josh and Tyler. As Josh pulled up to the house Tyler’s jaw dropped. It was a beautiful two-story log cabin with large windows and a giant hill. They grabbed their bags and walked inside. 

“Woah…” Tyler looked around. The inside was even more beautiful. 

“What do you think?”

“I think this is gonna be a fun trip!” 

“Come on, I’ll show you to our room.”

“We’re sharing a room?”

“Of course, who’d you think you were rooming with?”

“Oh… I don’t know… Lead the way!”

Josh led Tyler upstairs to the room closest to the stairs. It was huge. There was A king sized bed in the middle of the room, a closet to the right of the door, a TV at the foot of the bed, a large window with a balcony next to the bed and a full bathroom on the left. Tyler put his stuff down by the closet and leapt onto the bed. 

“Are all the rooms like this?” Tyler asked.

“Nah, this is the master bedroom. We get this one because we’re the first ones here. It’s only fair.”

“Sweet!”

Josh joined his lover on the bed and kissed him, putting his hand on Tyler’s waist. They heard the front door open and close followed by a “Hello?”

The two boys got up and went to the top of the stairs. They looked down and saw Frank and Gerard. “Hey!” Josh said, making his way downstairs. Tyler followed.

“Fuck, thought we were the first ones,” Gerard said.

“Sorry man!” They hugged. 

“We brought food,” Frank said.

“FOOOOOOOD!” Tyler grabbed the bag that was in Frank’s hand and started eating Taco Bell tacos. 

The next to arrive were Pete, Patrick and Ryan, then came Jack and Alex. After everyone was situated in their rooms, they gathered on the couch. They played games and watched TV before Ryan fell asleep on the couch and they decided to go to bed. After all, they had a busy day of skiing ahead of them. 


	13. Get You Out Of Your Head

    Ryan woke up at 5 AM. He couldn’t sleep. All he could think of was Brendon. He walked downstairs to the laundry room as not to disturb anyone still sleeping and took out his guitar. He started playing.

    “Don't wait around for love

You're not what he's thinking of

When he's with the other girl

Don't bother waiting up 'cause he,

He's not where he's supposed to be

When he's with the other girl,

When he's with the other girl

You, you were right

I was wrong

Like I always am

And you always are

You were right

And I was wrong

Like I always am

And you always are

Don't have much to say right now

'Cause I'm trying to figure out

Why he's with the other girl

Life is not a fairytale

They will send him straight to jail

Where he'll die and go to hell

With the other girl, with the other girl

You, you were right

I was wrong

Like I always am

And you always are”

He started to cry.

 

    At around 9 AM, Josh woke up. He crawled out of bed carefully trying not to wake Tyler and went downstairs. He tiptoed past a, what he assumed to be, sleeping Ryan and put a pot of coffee on. He started to hear soft sobs and realized the boy was awake so he walked over and sat next to him. “...Brendon?”

    Ryan nodded and hugged Josh.

    “Don’t think about it. Try to get your mind off of it. We’re going skiing today, maybe you’ll meet someone new.”

    Ryan shook his head.

    “It’ll be okay, I promise. It’s just gonna take some time.”

    They heard the stairs creak and looked up to see Tyler coming down. “Good morning,” he said sleepily rubbing his eyes. “Ooh, coffee!” He made his way over to to the machine and brought a hot mug to the couch and sat with them. “What’s wrong Ry?”

    “Brendon,” Josh answered.

    Ryan looked at Tyler. “He… He loves me right…?”

    “Of course he does he’s just being stupid.”

    Ryan wiped his eyes and looked at the boys who were looking into each others eyes. “It’s okay, I’ll just live vicariously through you two.”

    The boys smiled which made Ryan smile. “What would cheer you up?” Josh asked.

    “Hmm… Kiss,” Ryan demanded.

    Tyler blushed and Josh leaned in to place a loving kiss on his boyfriend’s lips.

    “No, more intense,” Ryan said.

    Josh shrugged and placed his hand on the back of Tyler’s head. he pulled him in and kissed him with great intensity, opening and closing their lips onto the other’s. Josh put his other hand on Tyler’s waist, lifting his shirt a bit. Tyler blushed as butterflies filled his stomach. he let out a soft sound.

    “That’s so hot…” Ryan stared in awe. “More! More!” He clapped.

    Josh got excited. He ran his hand up Tyler’s bare side on to his chest. He pulled the boy on to his lap so that he was straddling Josh. He lifted Tyler’s shirt up over his head, pushing his arms back. When the kiss broke, the red, sweaty Tyler said “I… Not in front of him…”

    Josh realized he’d gotten carried away and giggled nervously, pulling Tyler’s shirt back on.

    “No, don’t stop, that was so hot!” Ryan pouted.

    “Sorry, you’re gonna have to buy tickets to the show,” Josh said.

    “How much?” Ryan’s eyes grew big. They heard footsteps above them. Tyler quickly moved off of Josh, sitting next to him. Alex and Jack descended the stairs.

    “Hey guys,” Alex said.

    “Morning,” Jack greeted.

    “Morning,” the three replied.

    Next to wake up was Gerard and Frank followed by Patrick a few minutes later. Frank and Gerard cooked breakfast for everyone as they all sipped their coffee and chatted.

    “Is Pete still sleeping?” Frank asked.

    “Yeah, I should go get him,” Patrick said, putting his piece of toast on his plate and wiping his hands. He started up the stairs and came back with a very sleepy Pete in his arms. He carried him like a bride down the stairs before putting him in a chair at the table and serving him eggs and toast.

    Pete rubbed his eyes. “G’morning guys.”

    “Morning,” they replied.

    “Thank you mama Pat,” Pete said, nibbling on his toast.

    After breakfast they got their things together and headed to the mountains. It was cold and unforgiving outside. The snow seemed even higher than yesterday. Everyone had their own skis except for Tyler who was going to rent them at the lodge.

    Once there, they suited up. Ryan was the first to hit the mountains. He needed to get his mind off things. He was a bit rusty. On his first try, he accidentally hit into another person. They fell and slid down the remainder of the hill. “Sorry, sorry!” Ryan said as the other boy stood up.

    He looked down at Ryan and held out a hand. “You okay?”

    Ryan looked up at him in awe. He had shoulder-length dirty blonde hair under a blue hat, ice blue eyes and plump red lips. He was certainly no Brendon but he was still very handsome. “Yeah, sorry, I just… Have a lot on my mind right now.”

    “It’s okay.” He helped the boy up. “I’m Jarrod.”

    “I… I’m Ryan. Nice to meet you.” Ryan smiled and shook Jarrod’s hand. Jarrod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my now wasn't that steamy c;


	14. French Fries, Pizza

“Okay, now to go you’re just gonna put your skis straight like french fries and to stop you open them like a slice of pizza,” Josh explained.

“You’re making me hungry,” Tyler said.

“This is the smallest hill they have, try it out.”

Tyler looked down at the bunny hill before him. He was nervous and it showed on his face. 

“I’m right here, you’re not gonna get hurt, I promise.” Josh made his way down and held out his arms.

Tyler slowly pushed himself to the edge and slid down the tiny hill with ease looking like a baby fawn as he came to a stop in his boyfriend’s arms. “I did it!”

“You did! Wasn’t that fun?”

“Yea! I wanna try the big hill now!”

“Slow down, Bambi.”

 

Gerard and Frank got on the ski lift. Once in the air, Gerard leaned over to point at Tyler and Josh. “Look.” Frank was about to yell hello when Gerard kissed him. “Shush, this is our time.” The boys kissed for so long that they forgot to get off and ski. 

    “ONE MORE TIME!” Frank yelled as they rounded the entrance. This went on for a while.

 

Meanwhile, Pete and Patrick stood atop the tallest hill. it was called “off limits…” Or maybe it was just off limits. 

“I bet I can beat you,” Pete taunted.

“Pete, we can’t go down there,” Patrick warned.

“If I beat you, I get to do whatever I want to you.”

“I’m not going down this hill.”

“If you beat me, you get to do whatever you want to me.”

“Pete.”

“Ready?”

“No.”

“Set.”

“Stop.”

“GO!” Pete took off down the treacherous hill.

“I tried.” Patrick took off after him. Pete raced down while Patrick tried more to keep his friend safe. 

“HAHA! I BEAT YOU!” Pete looked around to find Patrick already down. “Dammit!”

 

Alex and Jack walked around holding cups of hot chocolate. They met Tyler and Josh at the bunny hill. 

“Hey, how’s it going?” Alex asked.

“Look! I can ski!” Tyler said as he went down the small hill. 

“Wow,” Jack said and clapped. “Good job, the bunny hill.”

“We’re going to the bigger hill now, want to come?” Josh asked.

“Nah, we don’t ski.” Alex said. 

“You have to try!” Tyler said.

“No thanks, I’d rather just walk around and watch,” Jack said. “See ya.”

They made their way around the lodge. They held hands through thick gloves and sipped their drinks.

 

After a long day of skiing, they all met up in the lounge. Ryan was the last to arrive, bringing a tall blonde along with him. “Hey guys, this is Jarrod,” he smiled.

“Hey,” Jarrod flipped his hair. 

The group gave each other odd looks before replying “Hey, Hi, Sup.”

Ryan and Jarrod sat down. Jarrod grabbed Ryan’s hand, making him flinch before holding his hand hesitantly. 

Patrick’s phone went off. It was Brendon. 

 

Brendon: Hey, how’s it going?

Patrick: You mean how’s Ryan.

Brendon: No, I just wanted to see how your vacation without me is.

Patrick: Ryan found a new “friend.”

Brendon: …”Friend”??

Patrick: His name’s Jarrod. He’s pretty good looking. 

 

Brendon never texted back. Patrick put his phone away as everyone was packing up. 

“I guess this is goodbye for now,” Jarrod said, hugging Ryan. “I had a great time.”

“Me too,” Ryan smiled. 

“Here, text me tonight” Jarrod said, handing him a small piece of paper with his number on it. 

“I will. Have a nice night.”

“You too, handsome.” He leaned in and kissed Ryan’s cheek and walked away. Ryan looked down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda jumpy but I hope you like it c:


	15. My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I smell Lemons? c;

Pete flopped on the bed. “Dammit, I really wanted to win today.”

Patrick put his glasses on and fluffed his pillow.

“Why do you have to be so fast? I was gonna-”

Patrick rolled on top of him. 

“What are you-”

“I get to do whatever I want to you, that was the deal right?”

“Yes but-”

“But?”

“Pat-” his words were cut off by Patrick’s lips against his. 

“Do you ever shut up, Pete?” He smiled.

Pete blushed and his lips trembled trying to find the right words. He was in shock. Patrick kissed his neck and started to suck on it a little. Pete’s legs went weak as he let out soft moans. Patrick slid his hand down the boy’s smooth, bare chest and rubbed his clothed erection. He smiled. “Someone’s excited.” He tugged at Pete’s boxer-briefs. “May I?”

Pete looked down and bit his lip nodding. Patrick pulled the underwear off and held his crush’s cock. He started to lick and suck on the head, making Pete drop his head back in pleasure. He moaned loudly. He didn’t care who heard, he was loving this and he loved Patrick. 

“F-fuh-!” Was all he could mutter.

Patrick blushed and slid the boy’s member into his mouth, sucking hard. 

“Oh god! P-Pat-! OH!”

Patrick held the base and started to deep-throat him. He moaned making his golden vocal cords vibrate against the throbbing erection. Pete let out another moan, his back arching. Patrick suddenly swallowed. This made his throat tighten as he sucked. Pete couldn’t hold back any longer. He gripped the sheets and came heavily in his lover’s mouth. 

Patrick pulled Pete’s wet member out of his mouth and, to Pete’s disbelief, swallowed. He crawled back up and kissed him. 

“W-w-was that… your first time?” Pete asked. 

“Sex? No. Being with a boy? Yes,” Patrick replied. 

“Wow… That… Did NOT seem like your first time…” 

“Well maybe it was so good because I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who would have thought peterick would be the first?   
> Ugh I'm so rusty with writing lemons xD I hope you enjoyed anyway though, sorry it was so short x.x


	16. Is This Moving On?

Ryan played around with his phone, typing in Jarrod's number and erasing it. He did this a few times. He was so unsure. Finally, he typed a message and hit send. 

Ryan: Hey, it’s Ryan

A few minutes later his phone vibrated. 

 

Jarrod: Hey, I was wondering when you’d text me. Was starting to get worried.

Ryan: Sorry

Jarrod: It’s fine. I’m glad you texted. 

Ryan: Why?

Jarrod: Are you alone?

Ryan: Yes… Why?

Jarrod: New Picture Message!

 

Ryan opened the file. It was a photo of the naked bottom half of a man. Of Jarrod. He didn’t text back in disgust. What had he done? This is not what he wanted. He set his phone down and held his head. It vibrated. 

 

Jarrod: You there?

10:15

Jarrod: Come on baby, I’m horny

10:21

Jarrod: Don’t ignore me

10:23

Jarrod: Wtf is your problem? I thought you wanted this

10:26

Jarrod: You sure seemed like it today

10:30

Jarrod: Slut

10:31

Jarrod: Whore

10:32

Jarrod: Faggot

-Blocked Message-

-Blocked Message-

-Blocked Message-

 

Ryan eventually threw his phone and broke it. He curled up crying. Why was this happening to him? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehh, idk if I like the chapter title. Any suggestions?


	17. A Mystery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'know while I'm writing I always think of things I wanna put here but I can never remember what they were... I should write em down  
> Anyway, enjoy~

Josh Wrapped his arm around Tyler’s waist. 

“Today was fun,” Tyler said.

“I’m glad you had fun. You picked up skiing real fast-” They heard a loud moan and looked at each other. “What… Was that?”

“I have no idea…”

    They heard a bang from downstairs and looked at each other again. This time Josh got up. Tyler followed as he went downstairs to find a weeping Ryan.

    “Oh Ry…” Tyler said, sitting next to him, pulling him into a hug. 

    “...What happened?” Josh asked, picking up Ryan’s broken phone. 

    “All he wanted was sex…” Ryan wiped his eyes. 

    “Damn… This is not your weekend,” Josh said.

    “Yeah, but you know what? It’s gonna be your year,” Tyler consoled.

    “I doubt it,” Ryan said. 

    They talked for a while before all falling asleep on the couch. 

 

Pete woke up sweaty. He rolled over to see Patrick snoring soundly. He kissed his nose. He felt uncomfortable. He slipped his hand in his underwear. “Fuck,” he whispered. “Wet dream.” He got up and headed to the bathroom to shower. 

Patrick got up soon after he felt the kiss. He made his way down stairs and snuck past the couch to put a pot of coffee on. 

Tyler’s eyes slowly opened. “Mmm, coffee.” He got up and made himself a cup. “Morning Patrick,” he greeted. 

“Morning.”

Patrick started making breakfast. The wonderful smell woke everyone up one by one. They sat around the table. 

“Someone had fun last night,” Gerard said. 

Frank snickered. “Yeah, that fuckin’ moan damn near woke me up.”

“Yeah, we heard it too… Who was that?” Alex said.

“I found those three,” Patrick pointed to Josh, Tyler and Ryan, “on the couch together. Maybe they were having a gangbang.”

Pete choked on his toast.

“Nah, Ryan was upset,” Josh said calmly. 

“Well one of us is lying,” Jack said. 

“Unless it was a ghost,” Alex chimed in. 

“BOO!” Jack jumped at Alex. 

They finished up eating and started getting their skiing gear on. All except for Ryan. 

“Come on Ry, get your stuff on,” Pete said, bringing him his snow boots. 

“No thanks, I’m gonna stay here.” Ryan said.

“You sure? We’ll miss you,” Pete said.

“I’m sure.”

 

Pete turned to Patrick in the car. “Was last night a dream?” He blurted out.

“No.”

“Did… You mean what you said?”

    Patrick pulled up to a red light. He turned to Pete. “I love you.” He leaned in and kissed the boy. 


	18. An Apology

After they left, Ryan played guitar for a while. He plucked the strings aimlessly thinking about everything and nothing. He looked at the clouds out the windows and started singing. 

“All I do is lie by the ocean side

Why do the clouds all turn gray just for you?

I've never bloomed such a beautiful blues

Step outside your door, and go down to the shore

Why do your eyes feel like shells in the dune?

What makes a crowd turn away from a tune?

I've never bloomed such a beautiful blues

Even the tide gets high at night

And the truth is wrong sometimes

All I want to do is dig a hole with you

Feet are no strangers to the undertow

Wind won't decide which way to blow

But we will never leave

You're all that's left for me

This is a home, we just don't have a door

Euphoria is a risk on the floor

Words keep on crawling from under the rug

Who knew that love was a dangerous drug?

Even the tide gets high at night

Even the truth is wrong sometimes

Sometimes

Who knew that love was a beautiful blues?

Who knew that love was a dangerous drug?

Now I know love is a beautiful drug

I know that drug is a dangerous love

I know now love is a dangerous blues” 

 

He heard a pounding at the door. He jumped. He got up and walked over, opening the door. It was Brendon. 

“...What-” Before Ryan could finish his sentence, Brendon kissed him. God how he’d missed those lips. But he pulled away. “W-w-what the hell?! You can’t just do that! What about Jackie?! don’t cheat on  both of us!”

“I never loved Jackie.” Ryan could see he’d been crying now. “I needed to feel normal. But now I know that that isn’t normal for me. You are my normal. You are my better than Normal. You are the air I breathe, you are the only one for me, you are the one thing that makes me happy Ryan and I ruined it. I ruined the one thing that gave me purpose. I’m the biggest asshole for caring what people think of me and for leaving you. I’ve been thinking Ry, I’ve been thinking a lot. And when i heard you’d found someone new, I broke. I’ve been driving all night. I know you can’t forgive me this easily… But I wrote something for you…” He took Ryan’s hand and led him to the familiar basement. “It’s called ‘The End Of All Things,’ Because I’m done with these games and this facade.” He sat the the piano and started playing. 

“Whether near or far

I am always yours

Any change in time

We are young again

 

Lay us down

We're in love

Lay us down

We're in love 

 

In these coming years

Many things will change

But the way I feel

Will remain the same

 

Lay us down

We're in love

Lay us down

We're in love”

Tears welled up in Ryan’s eyes and he burst out crying. “I know you’re scared, Brendon. I know you’re scared of what will happen…”

“But with you I don’t have to be scared. We can get through this together. You were always there to hold my hand and I’m just hoping that you can be here for me again…”

“...Of course I will… You asshole,” He pulled Brendon close and kissed him. 

Brendon held Ryan’s cheeks and wiped his tears with his thumb as his own started to mix in. “I love you Ryan.”

“I love you too Brendon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it was about time..   
> I hope you liked it c:


	19. Resolution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next couple chapters might be a little short, sorry x.x

The clique gathered at the lodge earlier than the day before. They wanted to leave early to comfort Ryan. They started putting their things away when a familiar blonde walked in. 

He looked around before asking Josh “where’s Ryan?”

“You have a lot of fucking nerve, kid.” Josh said.

“Where is he?” Jarrod smirked.

“He wants nothing to do with you.” Josh said, tying his shoes. 

“How would you know that?”

“I’m his friend, unlike you.”

“Because I’m his boyfriend.”

Josh stood up. He towered over the boy. He punched him in the gut. Jarrod went down. The rest of the group held Josh back which was hard when he got this mad. He spit on Jarrod. “Don’t you DARE come near him.”

Jarrod stood up and smirked again, holding his stomach. “You’ll be sorry.” He walked away. 

Jack opened the door to the cabin to see Ryan on top of Brendon on the couch. “SORRY!” Jack said, closing the door. “Deja vu…”

Brendon got up and opened the door. “It’s okay… We’re together…” 

The boys walked inside. 

“Brendon?” Patrick said. “What are you doing here? You weren’t invited.”

“He apologized… He drove here for me… It’s okay,” Ryan said, holding Brendon’s arm. 

“Must have been some apology,” Josh said, setting his things down. 

“I knew you’d come around,” Tyler said. 

Ryan grabbed a bowl off of the table. He held it out. “Secret Santa anyone?”

“Oh cool, I love secret Santa!” Tyler said, picking a name. Before long all of their hands were in the bowl. 


	20. Secret Santa

    Pete got Gerard, Gerard got Tyler, Tyler got Jack, Jack got Josh, Josh got Alex, Alex got Brendon, Brendon got Ryan, Ryan got Pete, and Frank and Patrick got each other. 

They had gone to the closest mall and were shopping around.

“Who’d you get?” Tyler asked Josh. 

“Alex… I don’t know what to get him I’ve only known him for a short time.”

“Oh, well I got Jack so we could get a couple-y gift.” They browsed the shelves of some local store they didn’t bother to remember the name of. Just then, Tyler’s phone vibrated. 

Jack: Hey, what does Josh like?

Tyler: He plays the drums, why?

Jack: I got him for SS

Tyler: Oh cool, well he’s pretty easy to buy for, just pick something that you would like

Tyler put his phone away and walked with Josh. 

 

“Okay, he likes drums,” Jack said to Alex. They walked into the hard rock cafe and sat at a table. 

“What does Brendon like?” Alex asked.

“Ryan,” Jack chuckled. 

“Hmm…” Alex started to think.

 

Brendon and Ryan walked the middle of the mall, sharing a soft pretzel. Brendon took Ryan’s hand. 

“Brendon… We’re in a mall,” Ryan reminded.

“I know. I don’t care. I love you.” Brendon watched people stare at them. He really didn’t care. This made Ryan smile. They carried on eating their pretzel and window shopping.

 

Gerard pushed Frank into the brick wall. They were outside the mall in a secluded area. He put his knee between Frank’s legs and kissed him passionately. 

Frank held his lover’s neck and kissed him back, tongue-wrestling him for dominance, grinding on his knee. He pulled away. “Mmm, we should be looking for gifts,” He said seductively. 

“You are my gift,” Gerard kissed him again. 

“I mean for our secret Santas,” he giggled.

“It’s the season of giving, give me this.”

“You’re so bad,” Frank gripped Gerard’s shirt and pulled him close, kissing him again. 

 

Pete dragged Patrick around from store to store. Patrick held Pete’s numerous bags. 

“Y’know, you’ve bought all this stuff and not one thing is for Gerard.” Patrick said.

“I’m getting there, I just haven’t found that perfect something yet.”

    Patrick rolled his eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically all filler and fluff <3


	21. Pilots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I promised myself that once I got to chapter twenty one it would be about Twenty One Pilots soo... here ya go cx

    Tyler and Josh found themselves in a music shop. Naturally, Tyler sat at the piano and felt the keys. They were so smooth against his fingers. Josh sat at the drums and started playing so Tyler joined in. They played the song they had written together, “Tear In My Heart.” Soon, people started to gather. They even got some tips. Once they were done, they looked at each other. and thought the same thing. “We should start a band.”


	22. Giftwrap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, super short chapter, the next one will be longer, I promise!

After a long day of shopping, they lounged on the couch. 

“Oh hey, merry Christmas eve,” Pete said

“Oh yeah, I totally forgot tomorrow is Christmas,” Tyler said. “I gotta go wrap my gifts!” He got up and started up the stairs. 

“I’ll come with you, I gotta wrap too,” Josh said, following. Once in their room, Josh came up behind Tyler and grabbed his hips. Tyler smiled as Josh rested his head on his shoulder. They kissed. 

“I’m trying to wrap,” Tyler giggled. 

“Well I’m trying to  un wrap you,” Josh smirked.

“I don’t want the guys to hear us.”

“Why, are you loud?”

“I… I don’t know…”

“You’re a virgin?”

“Yeah…”

“I’ll be gentle.”

“Not now,” Tyler giggled.

    They got out their gifts and started wrapping. 


	23. Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter yaaay! Enjoy~

“Merry Christmas!” Ryan yelled, waking Brendon along with the entire rest of the house up. 

“Good morning,” Brendon blinked and looked at Ryan. They smiled. 

Tyler ran down stairs, Josh following sleepily. “Merry Christmas you guys!” Tyler shouted. He and Ryan hugged. 

“Presents!” Pete yelled, pulling Patrick down the stairs. Jack held Alex on his back as they followed. Eventually Frank and Gerard came down too. They sat on the couch and sipped coffee and hot cocoa. 

“So, Who’s first?” Ryan asked. 

“Me! Who got me?!” Pete asked, excitedly. 

Ryan walked to the tree and grabbed a gift. “That would be me,” He smiled and handed the wrapped box over. 

Pete tore open the black paper and held a book. He read the title. “All My Friends are Dead?” He started reading it and laughed. “Ooh, there’s candy canes too! Thanks Ry!” He got up and hugged the boy then grabbed a pink wrapped box and handed it to Gerard. “Surprise!” 

Gerard smiled and unwrapped it. “Wow, I’m seeing a theme,” he said, pulling out pink hair dye and pink cotton candy. “Thanks, man.” He grabbed a small rectangular gift wrapped in newspaper and handed it to Tyler. 

“Nice paper, Gee,” Frank snickered. 

Tyler opened it and smiled wide. “Wow, this is so nice,” He held a beautiful leather bound notebook with a tree on the front. “Thank you so much Gerard.” 

“Aye, anytime. Your turn, who’d you get?”

Tyler grabbed two small boxes on top of each other and handed them to Jack. “Jack.”

Jack opened them carefully, trying not to rip the paper before Alex grew impatient and ripped them open. “Hey,” Jack scolded. He opened the small box with half a silver puzzle piece that said “Alex” on it and blushed. He then opened the larger box which was a Nightmare Before Christmas mug with Jack Skellington on it. “My favorite movie, how’d you know?” He asked, jokingly. 

“Wild guess,” Tyler said. “You’re up.”

Jack handed Josh two small gifts. “I didn’t know what to get you so I asked Tyler. He said get something I’d like so…”

Josh smiled when he saw that they were drumsticks. One pair were red skeletons and the other were Nightmare Before Christmas inspired. “You play drums?” He asked.

“No, but I like that movie… As you can tell,” Jack chuckled. 

“Thanks man, they’re really nice. I needed some new ones too,” he pulled out a pair of worn out, splintery, tan drumsticks. 

“Wow… You really beat the crap out of those things huh,” Alex said. 

“Yep. This is for you by the way,” Josh said, handing him two familiarly shaped gifts. 

“I think I know what’s in that one,” Jack said, pointing to the smaller gift. 

Alex opened them to reveal a puzzle piece that said “Jack” on it and a Nightmare Before Christmas mug with Sally on it. 

“We got the necklaces engraved,” Tyler said.

“They’re so nice, thank you,” he smiled and hugged Josh and Tyler then chose a tall rectangular present from under the tree and handed it to Brendon. “It’s for you and Ryan,” He smirked. 

Brendon ripped the paper to see a bottle of grape flavored lube. Ryan blushed deep red and curled into a ball. Brendon laughed. “How did you know grape is my favorite flavor?” He grabbed a small square gift and placed it on Ryan’s blushing head. “Hey Ry, nice hat.”

Ryan grabbed the gift and uncurled himself. He opened it carefully. It was a deck of cards that said “52 Reasons why I love you.” He smiled wide and leaped on his boyfriend, hugging him tight. “Thank you baby,” He kissed him. 

“I guess we got each other, brother,” Frank said to Patrick. They handed each other the same size box. When they opened it they laughed and said “assorted guitar picks,” in unison. 

They all hugged, Ryan and Brendon kissed and Pete read his book. 

Once breakfast was over, they packed up their cars to go home. 


	24. A Gift For Josh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did someone say lemons? c;

Tyler kissed Josh as he got out of the car. “Merry Christmas,” Tyler smiled. 

“Merry Christmas,” Josh smiled back. “Text me.”

“I always do.” Tyler closed the car door and walked into his house. The wonderful smell of turkey greeted him. “Merry Christmas,” he said, hugging his mother. 

“Merry Christmas! We missed you, how was your trip?”

Tyler spent his evening with his family, opening presents and eating turkey. 

9:00 PM

Tyler: Hey

Josh: Hey cutie

Tyler: I never got to give you your present 

Josh: Don’t worry about it, we can give each other our gifts tomorrow

Tyler: Okay

Tyler sat on his bed and hatched an idea. He packed his backpack and changed and climbed out the window. He headed for Josh’s house.

Once there, he climbed the tree next to his house to his boyfriend’s bedroom. once inside, he pulled his pants off. He was in only a hoodie and boxers. He laid on the bed and texted Josh. 

Tyler: You tired?

Josh: Not really… Why?

Tyler: I think you should go to bed

Josh: …?

Tyler: Just do it.

Josh went upstairs and opened his door to find a half naked Tyler on his bed. He smirked. 

“I decided I couldn’t wait to give you your present.”

“Well, merry Christmas to me.” He walked over to the bed, knelt down next to the boy and kissed him. 

Tyler pulled Josh on top of him. He could feel the arousal in his lover’s pants against his. Josh slowly unzipped the hoodie and rubbed his boyfriend’s smooth chest. Tyler blushed and pulled it off, sitting up. Josh pulled his shirt off and grabbed Tyler’s hips. He kissed him passionately as trembling fingers undid his jeans for him. He shimmied them off, rubbing Tyler’s bulge. He gasped a bit, feeling the type of pleasure he’d never felt before. He grabbed Josh’s ass and pulled his boxers off, kissing his neck. Josh moaned and pushed Tyler’s off as well. He knelt up and grabbed a condom out of his dresser drawer. 

Tyler was cherry red as he watched the latex slide on. Josh looked at the blushing boy. He was beautiful. He slid his hands up his bare chest and smiled at him. Tyler smiled back and giggled semi-nervously. 

Josh leaned down and whispered “are you ready?” Into his lover’s ear. 

Tyler nodded and bit his lip as Josh licked the brim of his ear. He grabbed his legs and pulled them over his shoulders. He gently and carefully started to enter him. Tyler opened his mouth to yell but silenced it, realizing that there were people downstairs. 

“Are you okay?” Josh asked, concerned. 

“Y-yeah… It’s good,” Tyler said. He was in pain but it was a very good type of pain. 

Josh continued, sliding in a bit more. He started to thrust a bit and Tyler groaned. He closed his eyes and bit his lip. Josh leaned down so his hands were on either side of the boy, forcing him deeper inside. Tyler put his hands on the red-head’s shoulders as he thrusted a bit faster. Tyler’s misty eyes met Josh’s as he let out a clear moan. Josh’s heart was going wild. He leaned down more and kissed him. 

He broke the kiss and spoke softly onto Tyler’s lips. “I love you Tyler,” he mumbled. 

“I love you too,” Tyler half moaned. 

Josh bit the boy’s lip and sped up. His hand slid from Tyler’s chest to his throbbing erection. He gripped it and started pumping it to the rhythm of his hips. Tyler arched his back in pleasure, thrusting into his hand. “Mooore!” He moaned. 

Josh blushed and complied, going as deep as he could now. He could feel himself about to explode. “I’m I’m-”

“JOOOOSH!” Tyler cut him off as he arched his back. He gripped the sheets and threw his head back as he released onto his chest and the hand of his lover. 

Josh couldn’t take it any longer. He grabbed Tyler’s hand and interlocked their fingers. He came inside the thin sheet of latex, arching into the boy. 

They panted as Josh collapsed on top of Tyler. He carefully slid out and rolled off of him and Tyler curled into him. Josh wrapped his arm around the boy’s sweaty body and faced him. He kissed his lips. 

“That was… Wow…” Tyler said.

Josh giggled and nodded. “It was… Was I too rough?”

“No, it was perfect… You’re perfect.”

They laid in each other’s arms for a while before falling asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter yaaaaay! I hope you liked it c;   
> So this story is almost over BUT! I am creating a sequel! A couple more chapters to go so stay tuned my lovelies c:


	25. Who The Hell Is Emily?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy~

Tyler was woken up by his phone going crazy. He looked at the screen and had twenty five text messages, six voice messages and twenty two missed calls all from his mother. He quickly sat up and called her back. 

“Tyler! Where are you?!” she asked frantically. 

“I’m sorry mom I got up early and went to Josh’s house,” He lied. 

“You had me worried sick! Next time leave a note or something! I need you home immediately!”

“Okay mom, I’m coming home right now. See you in a few. Bye.” He hung up and got up. He searched for his clothes but could only find his hoodie and pants. He pulled on one of Josh’s shirts and borrowed a pair of boxers. He knelt down next to the bed and whispered. “Hey sleepy head, I have to go.”

Josh blinked his eyes a bit and took in a deep, sleepy breath. “Okay. I love you.”

Tyler smiled. “I love you too,” he said before slinging his backpack over his shoulder and climbing out the window. 

 

“STREAMERS!” Frank yelled, throwing several rolls of streamers in the cart. 

“You’re such a kid,” Gerard rolled his eyes.

Frank stuck out his tongue and they continued walking. “This is gonna be the best new year's eve party yet!”

“Each one is better than the last,” Gerard agreed.

“Ooh, Gee! Can we make jello shots?!” 

“Sure.”

“Yay!” Frank threw jello in the cart excitedly. 

“I’m gonna invite Samantha,” Gerard smirked.

Frank’s smile turned into a pout. “Why? She’s a slut.”

“ Because she’s a slut.”

Frank read the label on a bottle of hot sauce and mumbled “she’s ugly.”

Gerard raised an eyebrow. “Someone jealous?”

“No!” Frank tossed the hot sauce in the cart. 

“Good. You should invite someone too.”

“Maybe I will.”

“You should.”

“Hmm, how about Emily?”

“Sure, she’s cute,” Gerard said as he thought  ‘who the hell is Emily?’

“Emily it is.” Frank turned away and scowled. He didn’t want to invite any girls to the party, he wanted Gerard all to himself, though he wouldn’t admit it. 


	26. Patrick Fucking Stump

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY CHEESE NIPS GUYS I HAVE NEWS, LOOK AT THE END NOTES X3

Ryan sat with Pete on the swing set by the school. Pete looked at his swinging feet and sighed happily. 

“What’s up?” Ryan asked. 

“Oh, nothing.”

“Come on, tell me.”

“Well… It’s just… Patrick.”

“Patrick?”

“Yea. He… We kinda... “

“Oh my god… A-at the cabin… The moan… It was you?!”

Pete blushed and smiled, still looking down. “Maybe…”

“YOU TWO DID IT?!”

“WELL… kinda… He uhh… blew me…”

“Oh my god… He’s gay?”

“That’s the thing, I don’t know.”

“But he…”

“I know… And he says he loves me but… He’s not my boyfriend.”

“Maybe he’s scared. Have you asked him?”

“No… I guess I should.”

“Yeah, text him to come over right now.”

Pete’s face lit up. “Okay!” He pulled out his phone. 

Pete: Hey, can you come to the playground? There’s something I wanna discuss… 

Patrick: On my way. Is everything okay?

Pete: Yeah, I just need some questions answered. 

Patrick: Okay, be right there. 

Patrick: Love you

 

Pete smiled wide and blushed. He turned to Ryan. “He said ‘love you’”

“Awwe, that’s adorable. Hey Pete, why’d you come to me?”

“What do you mean?”

“I feel like everyone confides in me, like Tyler and Josh-”

“Wait, Tyler and Josh?”

“Uh-oh…”

“You’re not saying they…”

“You can’t tell anyone! Okay?! They trusted me! I’m such a horrible friend!”

“Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me.” Pete smiled. 

Just then they heard a car pull up. Out stepped Patrick in a leather jacket, black skinny jeans, a scarf and his signature fedora. Ryan quickly hid behind the slide. "Hey there,” he said, walking over to the swing set. He grabbed the chains above where Pete was holding and leaned down to kiss him. 

“Hey,” Pete cooed.

“What did you want to talk about?”

“I just had a question.”

“What question?”

“...Are we dating?”

“Well, if we were dating I’d have to take you on dates right?”

“I-I guess…”

“So if we go to the movies tonight we’d be dating, correct?”

“Um… Yes?”

“Then will you?”

“...Huh?”

“Will you go on a date with me to the movies tonight?”

“Oh… Of course!”

“Then it’s settled. We’re dating.” Patrick sat in the swing next to him and Pete smiled ear to ear. “I hope Ryan doesn’t mind me stealing his swing.”

Ryan went wide-eyed and stood up. “How… How did you know?”

“I know all. I’m Patrick Fucking Stump.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO I wasn't gonna update until I got the next chapter done BUT. SHIT JUST GOT REAL OKAY?!  
> I JUST WON TWENTY ONE PILOTS TICKETS ON THE RADIO  
> GUYS I DON'T EVEN LISTEN TO THE RADIO?!?!?!?!!!!??!?!?!!???!   
> I CRIED AND SHOOK AND FJBGKSFJGBEKSIRUGABI   
> I know it's not /meeting/ them or anything but I WON!!   
> I was gonna stay home from work tomorrow to get tickets (they'll be on ticketmaster.com at 12:00 PM EST BUT other ticket sites usually get to them real quick so get them fast!) BUT NOW I DON'T HAVE TO!  
> I've had such a terrible year, in and out of hospitals, family and friend deaths, etc. and I just wanted to thank ALL of you for all of your support, it really means A LOT to me, you have no idea x3   
> stay wonderful my lovelies, I LOVE YOU!  
> XX  
> ~XXW


	27. Movie Night

“Wanna watch a movie?” Brendon asked Ryan as he plopped on the couch. 

“Sure, which one?”

“Hmm… You choose.”

“How about Rocky Horror?” 

“Oh god does that mean we’re gonna play Lines?” 

Lines is a drinking game associated with The Rocky Horror Picture Show that the clique had made up a while ago. Everyone picks a character and has to say all of their lines in the movie. If you mess up, you take a drink. 

“Of course it does,” Brendon smirked. 

“Ugh, fine. I call Rocky and Janet.”

“I’ll be Frank N Furter and Brad!” Brendon put the movie on and sat next to Ryan. They started playing. Half way through the movie they were both very tipsy. 

“I’m calling it, I don’t want to get drunk tonight,” Ryan said, laughing as Brendon marched around as Dr. Frank N Furter.

”Awe, it was just getting good!” Brendon whined.

“Come here.”

Brendon sat next to Ryan as he climbed on top of him. He straddled Brendon’s lap and kissed him. “I missed this.”

“Me too. Hey, that reminds me. I have something for you.” Brendon reached into his pocket and pulled out a small silver band. “It’s a promise ring.”

“Oh my gosh…” Ryan blushed and stared at it.

“If you accept this, it means we’re promising ourselves to each other.” 

“Of course I’ll accept it, Bren!” He wrapped his arms around the boy’s neck and kissed him passionately. Brendon then took Ryan’s left hand and slid it onto his ring finger. Ryan giggled, admiring it. “I feel like I’m married.”

“Well, I mean… We’re old enough…”

“Brendon… You’re not…”

“Let’s elope.”   
Ryan giggled. “You’re very drunk.”

“Shh, Let’s go, we can leave right now,” Brendon blinked sleepily. 

“You need sleep.”

“Hey Ryan?”

“Yes?”

“I love you.” 

“I love you too,” He smiled.

“Forever?” 

“And always,” Ryan whispered as Brendon fell into a deep, drunken sleep. Ryan kissed his temple and cuddled up to him, falling asleep as well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fic is almost over but I have a new sequel in mind so stay tuned!


	28. Hold A Lover Close

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, I don't know if I like the name of this chapter, any suggestions?

“How did you like the movie?” Patrick asked as he and Pete walked out of the theater.

“I couldn’t see it, we were making out the whole time,” Pete giggled. 

“Aaand? How was it?” Patrick smirked.

“Wonderful. Best movie ever!”

“I’m glad you liked it.” Patrick opened the car door for Pete. They got in and started to drive away. “Where would you like to go?”

“Ummm how about your house?”

“My house it is,” Patrick drove and Pete put his feet on the dashboard. Once they were there, they went up to his room. 

Pete took his jacket and shoes off and laid on the bed. Patrick joined him while Pete curled up into his lover. 

“Tired?” Patrick asked. 

“Mhm,” Pete nodded and closed his eyes. He soon drifted off to sleep.

 

Brendon awoke to the smell of bacon. He rolled off of the couch and wandered into the kitchen where Ryan was setting the table for a breakfast of bacon and eggs. 

“Oh, good morning sleepyhead,” he greeted. 

“What’s all this?” Brendon walked up to his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around his waist, kissing him.

“Oh nothing, just a little something I whipped up.” 

“It smells amazing.”

“Wait until you taste it.” Ryan placed two plates of delicious food on the table and sat down, Brendon sitting opposite him. 

“Wow, this is fantastic!” 

“Thanks,” Ryan giggled. They ate and talked about nothing for a while before Ryan paused. He looked at the ring on his hand as he played with the eggs on his plate with his fork. “Hey Bren…?”

“Hm?” 

“...Do you remember last night?”

“I think so, why?”

Ryan got up and cleared the table. He started to wash the dishes as Brendon got up and hugged him from behind. He rested his head on the boy’s shoulder and spoke softly. “I meant what I said." 

Ryan blushed. He played with his ring and looked at Brendon. “You seriously want to elope?”

“Yes… Only if you want to though.”

“...I’ll have to think about it. I mean this is a big deal.” He turned around to face his boyfriend. 

“Take all the time you need. I’m always here,” Brendon lifted his hand to show the silver band on his finger. 


	29. Such Young Veins

“Hey, thanks for meeting me here,” Ryan said as Tyler and Josh walked up to him at the playground. 

“No problem, what’s up?” Tyler said, sitting on a swing. Josh stood behind him and held the chains. 

“It’s Brendon…” Ryan sat on a swing next to them. 

“Oh no, what’d he do this time?” Josh said as he pushed Tyler on the swing.

“Did he hurt you?” Tyler asked, swinging his legs.

“No, the opposite actually… He… He asked to elope…” Ryan held up his hand to show off his ring.

Josh and Tyler both froze. “WHAT?!” They said in unison as Tyler came crashing down on Josh and he fell to the ground. 

Ryan chuckled nervously as Tyler quickly got off the swing to help his boyfriend up. 

“What did you say?!” Josh asked.

“I said I’d have to think about it… I don’t know what to do…” Ryan looked down. 

“Well do you love him?” Tyler asked, sitting back on the swing.

“Yes… A lot! But I don’t know if I’m ready for this… We’re so young y’know?” 

“Yea, I don’t know man…” Josh said, holding onto the swing chains again. “I mean is it even legal?”

“Apparently it is in Vegas.” Ryan said.

“He wants to have a Vegas wedding?” Tyler asked.

“Mhm,” Ryan nodded. “Which is fine, I mean we were both born in Vegas so it’ll be like going back to our hometown.”

“Ryan, you’re talking about marriage here.” Josh reminded. “Just… Think long and hard okay?” 

“I will… Thanks guys.” Ryan said, hugging the two. 

 

Once Ryan was home, he took out his guitar, slumped on the couch and plucked to calm himself down. He started to sing softly. 

“Is young a word for dumb

A word for fun

We have the time of our lives every night

Like it's our job to lose our minds every night

But if I were to die tonight

Would you cry or deny my place in your life

I'm aware that you're scared of my heart

But it's here

Is young a word for dumb

A word for fun

We have the time of our lives every night

Like it's our job to lose our minds every night

It's the same

Go to sleep with our blame

And the shame is enough to separate us

But we can't help ourselves

We're in love

And it really hurts when it's wrong

Is young a word for dumb

A word for fun

We have the time of our lives every night

Like it's our job to lose our minds

And it's every night

We have the time

Like it's our job

To lose our minds

Every night…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go! How do you think it's gonna end? c;   
> NEVER FEAR THOUGH! The sequel will be out shortly after the last chapter and it's a continuation so... I guess the fic isn't really ending haha c:   
> STAY TUNED!


	30. New Year's Eve

Tonight was the last day of the year and Gerard’s house was all decorated and ready for people to party. 

“I can’t wait for tonight,” Gerard said. 

“Me either! It’s gonna be so much fun!” Frank agreed. 

“I invited Samantha, is Emily coming?”

“Oh, yeah.”

“I hope at least one of us gets lucky tonight.” 

“Who says ‘gets lucky’ anymore, Gee?” 

“Shut up,” Gerard smirked. The doorbell rang and the two boys went to answer it. The first guests to arrive were Pete and Patrick. “Welcome, prepare to party your ass off,” Gerard greeted. 

Slowly everyone on the guest list (which was half the town) and then some showed up. All except for Ryan and Brendon who were in the car, nearly to Las Vegas. 

“I can’t believe we’re actually doing this…” Ryan said, smiling nervously. 

“Me either… But there’s nothing I’d rather be doing.” Brendon’s smile reassured his now fiance. 

Ryan thought back to a day before when he had agreed: 

 

They were at Ryan’s house. He had called Brendon over to tell him. 

“So… What do you say?” Brendon asked, eagerly. 

“Brendon I…-” Ryan picked up a melon from the fruit basket and held it out, putting the back of his hand on his forehead dramatically. “-Cantaloupe.”

“...Really?”

“Nah, I just wanted to make a pun, of course I’ll marry you!” He tossed the cantaloupe and leaped into his lover’s arms. 

 

Ryan smiled at the thought. 

“Whatcha thinkin’?” Brendon asked.

“Nothing. I just can’t wait.”

 

Back at the party, Samantha was all over Gerard who was already drunk. Frank tried to stay as sober as he could, as he did at every party, so he could take care of his friend. Emily started to dance on Frank so he pretended to enjoy it, keeping an eye on Gerard the whole time. She was obviously drunk as well. Gerard looked over and felt a twinge of jealousy in the pit of his stomach. 

“COME ON EVERYONE, THE COUNTDOWN IS ABOUT TO BEGIN!” Someone yelled from the other room. Everyone looked at the TV. 

 

Tyler and Josh sat in Gerard’s bedroom. They didn’t want to be in the crowd. They watched the TV. 

 

Patrick held Pete’s hand as they watched the screen. Pete saw Alex and Jack a few people in front of them doing the same. 

Gerard watched Frank and Emily as Samantha held onto his shoulder. 

 

Brendon and Ryan were in they best white suits. They held each other’s hands as they peered down the aisle. 

“Are you ready to do this?” Brendon asked.

Ryan nodded nervously. “Let’s do it before I get cold feet.”

Brendon smiled and they walked down the aisle together. 

 

“TEN, NINE, EIGHT,” everyone cheered. 

 

“Seven, Six, Five,” Tyler and Josh chanted. 

 

Four, Three, Two, the clock handle ticked in the chapel. 

 

One. Tyler leapt on Josh and kissed him.

 

One. Alex held Jack’s hands and kissed him.

One. Patrick placed his first public kiss on Pete’s lips.

One. Emily kissed Frank. 

One. Gerard watched and started to back out of the room, a golf ball in his throat.

 

One. “I do,” Brendon said in front of a few people they didn’t know. 

Ryan looked around as the priest asked him “do you, Ryan, take Brendon to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I… Uh…” Ryan hesitated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well dreamers, that's the end of volume one!  
> But as I promised, there's a second volume!  
> Here it is: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5150555/chapters/11858012
> 
> Enjoy my lovelies!

**Author's Note:**

> More soon to come my lovelies!
> 
> ~XXW


End file.
